


Red Leather

by samidha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Comment Fic, F/M, Flogging, Moderated Comments, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/samidha
Summary: Of course Ron had started it.





	Red Leather

Of course, Ron had started it.

He'd dragged her into Muggle London, like they were having a field trip, first off. He couldn't help but turning into a little boy at the idea of Muggle cities to this day, no matter how much time he spent with Hermione. She had to credit Arthur for that. 

Silly as it sometimes seemed, she always smiled when his face lit up that way and she said, "Yes, of course," and "You can plan the day." He'd grin wide enough she couldn't imagine his cheeks not hurting, and then she'd wait.

So it didn't quite surprise her that he had slipped away that day. In this one arena, his planning was always meticulous and grandiose at once. Tell Ron he could plan a trip and it became an adventure, orchestrated to maximize--oh, she wasn't even really sure what. The experience, Hermione! Muggle London!

That a bit of his plan escaped her notice was not surprising. But the soft red flogger with red and black diamond-patterned handle--that was a surprise.

"You were having a coffee," he offered, "Do you...like it, Hermione?"

She raised an eyebrow and her voice went low in an instant. "Well that depends, doesn't it, Ronald? What are you going to do with it?"

"Oh--I--no--um--"

A soft laugh. "I see. It's a present, then. For me."

Ron reddened all the way to his hairline. "Yes," he murmured, "I thought--"

"To use as I please," she continued, slow and thoughtful.

"Nnnngg," Ron offered by way of agreement, seemingly unaware he had made a sound at all.

"Give us it, then." And he did.

He did, and she held it firm, combing her fingers through the tails, finding its balance in her hands.

"It seems the right length," she mused, and stepped forward, brushing the tails along his arms and over his hands. 

"I--remembered your wandwork," he offered in a near-whisper.

"Ronald--" She pushed in close, her teeth at his neck, placing a claiming nip there in thanks, and his breath quickened.

His hands cupped her face and she nearly pulled back--

"Please..."

"What?"

"Please, Hermione, I want to--I want you to use it."

"Mm, pet? Use what?"

"I want you to--to flog me."

And she grinned. "I thought you might."

He nodded swiftly, relief clear on his features.

"Yes," he breathed. "Please."

"Strip, Ronald."

She would gladly finish what he had begun.


End file.
